1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for effectuating presentation of a terrain around a vehicle on a display in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors including visual cameras, infrared cameras, synthetic renderings, and laser scanning systems have been deployed in avionics for several decades. However, an effective way to fuse image data sets obtained from such sensors to form a coherent displayed image, including image content, as well as real time analytics identifying objects, impacts, threats, and object motion to a pilot, a copilot, and/or cabin crew are not available.